Never Wish For Superpowers or Eds
by Ryoko's Chibi
Summary: (3/4 for now){Now the Kids Next Door and PPGs are together again. And Cosmo gets excited while watching the PPGs on TV, he poofs Timmy, Wanda, and himself to Townsville}[Please R+R; No flames!][crossover with PPG and FOP]
1. Chapter 1

Never Wish for Superpowers or Ed's  
  
By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: The Kids Next Door return to Townsville and get more powers from the Chemical X. Now, something is going wrong, and this will cause the  
Powerpuffs and the Kids Next Door to meet the Ed's. But what's wrong?  
  
Cartoon Cartoons: Codename: Kids Next Door, The Powerpuff Girls, and Ed,  
Edd, and Eddy. Other Cartoons: Fairly Oddparents.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KND, PPG, EEaE, or FOP.  
  
Chaptuh 1-  
Let's Go To Townsville!  
  
"I'm so glad to be reunited with Chemical X!" Numbuh 4 said, hugging the bottle of Chemical X. "A whole year without superpowers is a long time!"  
  
"It sure is!" Numbuh 3 giggled.  
  
"So, what have the five of you been doing for the past year?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Not much, except fight the Delightful Children a few times." Numbuh 1 explained. "Pretty boring really."  
  
"Well, we've been fighting Mojo Jojo and the Amoeba Boys and stuff. The Amoeba Boys are the worst criminals ever!" Bubbles giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad to be with my favorite thing, Chemical X!" Numbuh 4 said, still hugging the bottle of the potion.  
  
[Now in the Cul-De-Sac]  
  
"ED! I'm telling mom!" Sarah yelled, causing Ed to panic.  
  
"Oh no guys! Sarah is going to tell mom that I stole Ralf's chickens and hid them in my room!" Ed panicked.  
  
"Now why on earth would you kidnap Ralf's chickens?" Edd asked.  
  
"I love chickens Double-D!" Ed said.  
  
"MOM! ED STOLE RALF'S CHICKENS AND HID THEM IN HIS ROOM!" Sarah yelled, but nobody replied. "I guess mom isn't home."  
  
"Yay! I am safe! Let's go change a light bulb to celebrate Double-D!" Ed said happily.  
  
"Oh joy," yawned Edd.  
  
[Now with Timmy and his godparents]  
  
Timmy was in his bedroom getting ready for bed, watching Cartoon Network on his new big screen TV he got for his birthday from Cosmo and Wanda. It was time for the Powerpuff Girls, and Timmy hated that show, so he was about to turn off the TV when Cosmo stopped him.  
  
"You really want to watch the Powerpuff Girls Cosmo?" Timmy asked questioning Cosmo.  
  
"Yeah, this show rocks! I wish I had superpowers when I was 5!" Cosmo said, making himself look like a Rowdyruff Boy.  
  
"But you have magic Cosmo!" Timmy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but when I was 5, my parents didn't trust me with my magic because of Snowball!"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot." Timmy yawned, going to sleep.  
  
"Do you really like the Powerpuff Girls?" Wanda asked.  
  
"You bet! I like all of the crazy monkeys on the movie!" Cosmo said, poofing himself into a monkey.  
  
"Well, goodnight sweetie. I'm tried." Wanda said, tuning herself into a fish and going into the fishbowl.  
  
"How come none of you like The Powerpuff Girls? You're all a bunch of party poopers!" Cosmo said, putting his face up to the TV. "I know! I'll poof us all to Townsville!" Then, Cosmo used his magic and sent Wanda, Timmy, and himself to Townsville. After Cosmo did that, Mr. Turner came to Timmy's room.  
  
"Oh Timmy, I heard you talking!" Timmy's dad said, going into his room and seeing the big TV. Then, Mrs. Turner came.  
  
"Where did Timmy get such a giant TV?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but why don't I have a nice TV like that?" Timmy's dad replied.  
  
Ryoko Notes: I know, that was the long awaited chapter/sequel to Cartoon Cartoons Unite. I know that Fairly Oddparents isn't a CCF cartoon, but I  
like it! I'll continue soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Never Wish for Superpowers or Ed's  
  
By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: The Kids Next Door return to Townsville and get more powers from the Chemical X. Now, something is going wrong, and this will cause the  
Powerpuffs and the Kids Next Door to meet the Ed's. But what's wrong?  
  
Cartoon Cartoons: Codename: Kids Next Door, The Powerpuff Girls, and Ed,  
Edd, and Eddy. Other Cartoons: Fairly Oddparents.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KND, PPG, EEaE, or FOP.  
  
Chaptuh 2-  
  
Run From the Cal-De-Sac?  
  
The next morning, Timmy woke up in a pile of leaves, and Wanda woke up in someone's car. Cosmo was fast asleep in the front seat of the car.  
  
"Hey! Where am I? Cosmo? Wanda? Mom? Dad?" Timmy panicked. Wanda woke up to Timmy's screaming.  
  
"Timmy what's. wrong?" Wanda asked. Then she realized she wasn't at Timmy's house. "WHERE ARE WE?" Cosmo woke up after hearing Wanda scream.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cosmo asked, smiling.  
  
"Where are we?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Townsville!" Cosmo replied.  
  
"Where is Townsville?" Timmy asked. Then, he heard a girl's voice behind him say.  
  
"Townsville is the home of evil villains like Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the girls that beat all of them; The Powerpuff Girls!"  
  
"The Powerpuff Girls!" Timmy said, and then he whispered to Cosmo, "Cosmo you idiot! Why are we in Townsville?"  
  
Cosmo and Wanda quickly poofed into dogs and Cosmo said, "I wanted to meet 'The Powerpuff Girls!'" Cosmo smiled. Then Cosmo and Wanda got out of the car.  
  
"So, who are you?" Timmy asked the girl.  
  
"My name is Kuki Sanban! I'm here with my team. Right now they are bathing in Chemical X, and soon I'll get my turn!" Kuki smiled.  
  
"Cookie? Oh! I like Cookies!" Cosmo said.  
  
"Um, I think she said her name was Kuki." Wanda whispered to Cosmo.  
  
"Oh, ok! What's a Kuki?"  
  
Then Kuki asked, "So, who are you? And your dogs?"  
  
"I'm Timmy Turner, and these dogs are... umm."  
  
"You don't know your dogs names?" Kuki asked, bewildered. "Then do I have names for them! How about you name the pink dog Wanda, and the green dog can be. umm. Cosmo!"  
  
Timmy just looked at Kuki with a confused face, and then looked at Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"So, do you want to meet my team? And the Powerpuffs?" Kuki asked.  
  
Then Cosmo yelled, "The Powerpuffs!"  
  
"Your dog can talk?" Numbuh 3 (Kuki) asked.  
  
"Um, no, that was me! I've always wanted to meet the Powerpuff Girls!" Timmy lied. Then Timmy whispered, "Shut Up Cosmo!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry!" Cosmo sighed.  
  
Back in the Cal-De-Sac.  
  
"Oh no guys! Sarah told my mom that I stole 5 of Ralf's chickens!" Ed told his friends  
  
"Ok, so what do you want us to do about it?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Let's run away!" Ed replied.  
  
"Run away! We can't do that!" Edd panicked.  
  
"Hey, that might not be such a bad idea! Maybe with new kids, they won't know our scams and I might get money!" Eddy smirked.  
  
"I dislike it when he makes that face." Edd sighed. "Well, I guess we have to go pack."  
  
"Great, I'm going to pack gravy, and a chicken, and a piece of buttered toast! And a light bulb!"  
  
"Ed, why don't you just pack clothes, and important belongings?" Edd said.  
  
"Yeah, like money! If you had any." Eddy sighed.  
  
So anyways, after the Ed's packed, they left the Cal-De-Sac, and unknown to them, Johnny and his best friend Plank the piece of wood, were following them.  
  
"Oh boy Plank! The Ed's are running away! Let's follow them!"  
  
Ryoko Notes: That's it for chapter 2. In Chapter 3, the Powerpuffs meet  
Timmy and his * dogs *, and Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda meet the Kids Next Door. Plus, the Ed's (Johnny and Plank) run away, and end up in Townsville.  
Plus, the villains start! 


End file.
